The legend of Spyro: a new beginning
by dracologistmaster
Summary: Full summary inside, Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Spyro or any characters mentioned in this story except my oc's.

Summary & Introduction: to story.

Two worlds are about to collide as humans & Dragons meet for the first time in recorded history. Four dragons along with new friends that were once thought to be myth must unite to stop a threat that could destroy both worlds. Spyro & Cynder with help from OC's Star & Blitz, along with humans no bigger than a tree stump to most dragons will fight through massive armies of creatures you hope exist only in your nightmares. This is.

The legend: of Spyro.  
A: new beginning.

Chapter one: A new friend.

Location: Forest surrounding Warfang.  
Time: 11:55 pm.

Swords clanged against shields, whoops & hollers could be heard from somewhere behind a white feminine looking dragoness as she ran through the forest in an attempt to flee her assailants. Continuing on her path she turned her head to look behind her only to run into something that wasn't there before. Dazed she slowly picked her head up only to see a large ape with a massive sword held over his head ready to strike. "This ends now dragon." He shouted swinging his blade in an overhead arc aiming for her neck. Too stunned to move the female dragon closed her eyes, a single tear falling from her eye as she waited for the blade to end her life, but it never came. Opening her eyes she found the same ape that had helped her before blocking the blade with his own. "RUN!" Was all he said; before throwing all he had into pushing the ape brute away from him. Following a few feet behind her the ape reached into his vest. "Do not stop." He ordered gruffly, pulling a bomb out of his vest he lit it before tossing it over his shoulder.

Mere feet behind the two a large explosion took out most of their pursuers making the others stop to take care of the wounded. After putting miles between them & the other apes the dragoness stopped. "Are you alright?" The ape asked keeping his distance. "I am fine, just tired. We need to find a cave that those other apes can't get to so we can sleep." She answered; looking toward him she noticed that he was several feet away. With a curious look she turned to him. "Are you okay?" She asked before the smell of blood caught her attention. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed noticing the gash in the ape s leg. "I know you don't trust me entirely." The ape started pulling his sword from its sheathe. "But I need you to heat this blade with fire if you can." He finished setting the blade down in the rocky dirt in front of the dragoness. Looking down at her paws she told him something she hoped to never have to tell anyone. "I-I can't." She said in a whisper. The ape s eyebrows narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean I can't breathe fire, I don't even know if that's my element or what my element might be. I survived this long on my own strength I never learned my element so I strengthened my body & mind." She answered dejectedly. Retrieving his sword the ape took a large cloth out of his vest. "That explains why you didn't try to escape on your own. I need you to apply pressure to this so I can tie it tight." He instructed kindly.

After bandaging his wound the two set off again with barely a word between them as they searched for a decent cave to stay the night in. After hours & miles of searching the ape noticed one that was barely visible from the ground. Pointing it out to the dragoness he started to climb only to be picked off the rocks & set on the dragoness's back as her wings snapped open. Landing on the rock ledge that stuck out a few feet in front of the cave she slowly walked in. "This should do for the night, but I want to get to Warfang before your old friends find us again. By the way, my name is Star, what's yours?" She asked curling around the ape, who had climbed off her back to search the cave. "I have no name." He replied as if it was no big deal. "Would you mind if I gave you a name?" Star questioned with a hopeful look. "If: you wish." Replied the midnight black furred ape. Watching the ape as he laid back against her side she threw out the first thing that came to her mind. "What do you think of Dusk?" Star asked. The ape was silent for a few moments before nodding his head with a slight grin. "I like it, thank you." He replied, sounding happier than he had before.

As the two dozed, night took over the sky, the large white moon shining into the cave made Star's scales shimmer casting flecks of light across the caves roof & walls making it look as though stars hung above the snoozing ape & dragoness. When morning finally came the sounds of fighting could be heard as some unknown creature fought the apes the two had hoped they had gotten away from. Peaking over the rock ledge Star noticed something black moving quickly through the group of apes leaving not one standing or for that matter living as she took notice of the large pools of blood surrounding each corpse. "No challenge whatsoever, I can't believe those fools we call guardians had such a hard time with these bumbling idiots." The black dragon sneered. Leaping from their hiding spot Star & Dusk made themselves known to the cocky male dragon. "Thank you for taking care of those apes, they've been after us for a while now." Star began. "Sorry, I don't help the dark master s servants." He growled taking a fighting stance.

Star shot him an insulted look. "I would never serve the monster that killed my parents!" She shouted digging her claws into the dirt. "Then explain the ape sitting on your back." The male demanded. "He helped me escape them." Star answered indicating the fallen apes. "If you don't believe me look." Star ordered turning her side to the rude male. "He was injured defending me. I owe him my life. Besides he's nothing like the other apes." Star stated assuming a defensive stance that would both protect herself & her passenger. "Let's say I believe you, where are you headed?" The black dragon asked moving into a more unaggressive stance. "I'm headed to Warfang, as for Dusk, I have no idea where he's going." Star replied. "I will go where you go; I have information that the guardians urgently need to hear." Dusk started. "After that I thought about making armor for dragons & selling it to those who wish to purchase it." He finished with a thoughtful gleam in his eye as he took in the male in front of him. 'Fearsome looking already & deadly in close combat I know many armor designs for this one. It will need to be light enough to allow for his speed, but strong enough to resist the ape brute s axes' Dusk said to himself as he contemplated the many forms of armor that he had studied in private.

Weighing the ape s chances of pulling something & living the male dragon decided that the possible benefits outweighed the risks. "My name is Blitz." The male stated introducing himself. "My name is Star." She replied. "Nice to meet you; Star, Dusk." Blitz said with a still untrusting look at the ape. "Follow me & I'll take you to Warfang." Blitz instructed. After half an hour of walking, Star couldn't take the silence any longer. "Do you live in Warfang?" She asked, suddenly curious about this new dragon. "Sort of, I grew up on the streets of Warfang." Blitz answered. "What about you, what brings you to Warfang?" He asked. "I came here hoping to start anew. My parents were killed by the dark army when I was young, since then I taught myself how to read & a few other things." Star answered. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents." He stated sadly. "It was a long time ago & I'm over it now." Star began before being silenced by the view in front of her. Golden domed buildings stood proudly in the city, but the most prominent were houses or other buildings, but the most impressive was the building that housed the guardians, standing by itself on & in the mountainside.

Noticing her stare Blitz stepped up beside her. "First time in a, big city?" He asked. "As a matter of fact: yes." Star answered distractedly. "Alright then, stick close to me & I'll make sure you get to the guardians." Blitz instructed looking through the crowded streets from his overhead position. Leaping from the cliff Blitz spread his wings & flew toward the lone building. Following his lead Star quickly caught up to the male. "I need to find someone that will help Dusk before we go to the guardians." Star stated reminding Blitz of her injured friend. "Trust me; the guardians are the safest place for you & that ape." Blitz replied. "The people of Warfang are extremely anti-ape & for good reason. That's why we're avoiding the streets & going straight to the guardians." Blitz informed her with a serious look on his face. "I understand, please show us the way." Dusk said politely catching Blitz off guard. Landing at the doors of the dragon temple Blitz pushed the doors open.

Ever the motor mouth of the three guardians that were still alive, Volteer was at the doors when they were opened. "Well hello there you two I daresay this is a most unexpected, impromptu visit that we've had in a long time." Volteer started before noticing the ape on the back of the young white dragoness. "That's a first." Blitz stated. "What do you mean?" Star asked confused. "This is Volteer, guardian of electricity. Though his mouth; is a deadlier weapon." Blitz joked earning a giggle from Star. "Why have you brought this ape here?" Volteer growled as electricity sparked over his body. "Back off; old man! The ape is wounded & alone. I brought him here because he has information you might want." Blitz growled back as the room grew darker than it had been. "What of the girl?" Volteer asked looking a bit calmer. "Why, don't you ask her for the story, she can tell you more about herself than I can." Blitz shot back still looking upset. Looking to the dragoness the massive yellow dragon asked again. "What is your story young one?" Star looked him dead in the eye & asked. "How much do you want to know?" Volteer grinned & shockingly said only one word. "Everything," Star huffed.

Taking a deep breath she started into her life story. "I lived in the forest almost a month s travel from here with my parents, before they were killed by the dark master s army. I was six then & only had what little they had taught me by that age. I took care of the house they had built, so I always had a roof over my head. I could hunt for myself to preserve my parents gem stockpile for real emergencies though I don't know what the green ones are for I know the red ones help us stay healthy, or at least they did for me, I don't know what they do for you all. I taught myself to read & kept myself busy by strength training & reading anything I could. When I found out about elements in a scroll my parents had I tried to find mine but it didn't work, instead I learned how to use my body as a weapon. Claws & teeth are great deterrents. After I reached twenty one, I set out for Warfang after a group of dragons found my house & told me that the dark master was dead & that a pair of dragons named Spyro & Cynder had defeated him once & for all. They said we were finally safe to return to our cities. They offered to let me join them but I needed time to collect what I could from my home & that's when they told me that there were still apes out to kill dragons & that they couldn't wait for me to pack. I told them to go on ahead, that I would be alright by myself." Star began with a few breaths, sighing she continued her story. "That was the beginning of a string of troubles. First I got lost & turned around to the point that I ended up back at home on the first night. After that I got attacked by a lone ape that thought I would be an easy kill. On the third day I woke up ill & could barely stay awake, I pushed on until I found a cave I could stay in. Whatever it was lasted for a week & a half so I flew day & night to make up the time I lost, that was what I thought would be my final mistake. When I landed I was surrounded by apes. I knew that I couldn't fight so many so instead I surrendered & they tied me up & were going to take me to whoever their commander is now. That's when Dusk here cut my ropes while the others were distracted by a fight between their own members. I ran & thought I had gotten away but I ran into a patrolling ape, he didn't like that I had escaped & was about to kill me when dusk shows up again & defends me. He was hurt in that fight. We found a cave overlooking the forest & decided to stay the night there, then this morning we woke to the sound of fighting. Blitz had taken out the group of apes that was after me single handedly." Star finished.

Volteer looked thoughtful for a moment & in a move that surprised the two young dragons turned to lead them to the other guardians without saying another word. "My friends," Volteer stated as he entered the room. "My friends, we have a most unexpected guest, as well as a young dragoness that needs help finding her element & another young dragon that has a most extraordinary ability with his element." Volteer finished as energetically as ever. "Volteer, how many times must I tell you? When you talk that quickly no one can understand you!" Cyril exclaimed annoyed at the yellow dragons lack of self control. "Besides, we have bigger issues than visitors, such as our missing friends Spyro & Cynder & our fellow guardian Ignitus." Terrador added grumpily. "Oh, yes, of course, except our unexpected guest is an ape." Volteer replied in a mocking tone. Turning instantly toward the doors that Volteer came through; Cyril & Terrador took defensive stances. "Why did you bring it here?" Terrador demanded. "Because, it's one ape: that is willing to give us sensitive information on the apes." Volteer answered. "How are you three guardians when you flinch over a single ape?" Blitz asked shaking his head. "If I'm not mistaken you too flinched at this single ape." Dusk teased. "I did not flinch; I took an offensive stance because at the time you two might have been an enemy." Blitz replied coolly.

After having a medic mole treat the apes wound to the best of his ability, the guardians asked the two young dragons to leave, Star refused. Turning to her Dusk smiled. Slowly un-strapping his sword Dusk slid it across the stone floor where it came to a rest in front of Terrador. Reaching one paw into his vest Dusk pulled his last bomb out before yanking the wick & rolling it to the same dragon. "Maybe now they will trust me a bit more." Dusk said turning to look at Star. Sighing, the young dragoness left the room with Blitz. "How about I show you around Warfang?" Blitz asked, stepping up beside Star. "That would be great." Star answered. 'Hopefully I don't run into those jerks in the market district.' Blitz thought to himself. After leading her through the city's housing & warehouse districts as well as a few other places, Blitz & Star entered the market district. Showing her the shops that had the best choice in whatever it was she might want, Blitz continued the tour unknowingly passing by the very people he was hoping to avoid. "Well, well, if it isn't the dragon we told not to show his face here again." Started; one dragon. "Yeah & he's got a friend with him, aint she pretty." Stated; another. "Too pretty for him if you ask me." Finished a third; larger dragon.

Sighing Blitz turned to look their leader in the eyes. "I was asked by the guardians to show her around Warfang; after I m done with that you won't see me here again." Blitz informed him hoping that they would believe him. "Why don't we take it from here & you get lost now?" Stated the largest of the three; towering over Blitz as the other two led Star away. Blitz chuckled a bit before looking back at their leader. "I am so tired of pretending to be afraid of you pathetic morons!" Blitz growled, his teeth barely showing. "I was really trying hard to stay calm so that no one else would think I was just like Cynder, but you couldn't help yourselves, could you?" Blitz roared as a large area of the markets became a vast black void. Claws clicking rapidly against the cobblestone street; was all that could be heard before the leathery snap of wings opening caught their attention. Star was stunned, this was nowhere in the scroll that taught her about elemental abilities. As she marveled at Blitz's prowess with his element she was surprised when four paws grabbed her & she was carried off. "Who are you? Let go of me!" Star demanded. "It's me, Blitz & that wouldn't be a very good idea right now." Replied; Blitz.

Once they were far enough away the field of black faded revealing everyone that had been inside unharmed & unmoved. "Sorry if I scared you. I don't usually use that technique outside of a fight." Blitz said apologetically. "You didn t scare me but what was that, I didn't see it anywhere in the elemental abilities scroll my parents had?" Star replied shocked. "Well to be honest I don't know what it was. I don't even know what to call it; I would like to get off the subject if you don't mind." Blitz answered looking toward the horizon. Following his gaze she noticed for the first time that the sun was sinking below the trees & the wall of Warfang casting the colors of sunset throughout the sky. 


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of: Spyro.  
A new: beginning.

Chapter.2. the lost warriors return.

A flash of black & magenta followed by purple & gold was all that could be seen as two creatures blazed through the sky in a game of cat & mouse. As the black creature used all of its knowledge of the purple: to evade capture. "I've got you now Cynder!" Shouted; the purple creature. "I don't think so Spyro." The one now known as Cynder shot back at the purple creature. Dodging left & barrel rolling right she always seemed to elude him, but that was about to change. Flying high into the sky hiding himself in the sunlight Spyro charged Cynder. 'This time for sure.' Spyro thought to himself. Unfortunately Cynder caught on to his little plan & right before she was caught folded her wings sending Spyro on a one way trip to a hard landing on the ground. "Darn it, I lost again. How do you know every move I'm going to make before I make it?" Spyro asked looking a bit upset. "I pay attention." She stated proudly. 'Especially; when the dragon I love is the one chasing me.' Cynder thought to herself; as her mind drifted back, a month to the day when she & Spyro had defeated the dark master.

"Spyro we have to go!" Cynder shouted. "No I have to fix this; you & Sparx get out of here while you can!" Spyro answered. "No way, if you're staying; then so am I!" Cynder shot back defiantly. "I love you." Cynder said, though Spyro appeared not to hear her as he focused all he had into putting the world back together Spyro only heard muffled speech from behind him. Mere seconds later the two were dodging rock walls that were closing in on them as well as debris from chunks of dirt that had collided above them. With a sigh Cynder returned her attention to her friend & was about to speak before the bane of her existence showed up. "Alright you two love dragons break it up before I barf." Sparx teased. Deciding to play his game Spyro nuzzled Cynder's neck playfully which caught Cynder off guard as her eyes widened & had the scales on her face not been black she swore that the red blush on her face would have been as obvious as the glowing gold dragonfly himself. "I'm gonna be sick." Sparx exclaimed as he flew behind a bush. Laughing, Spyro turned to his adoptive brother. "Are you done teasing us about it then?" Spyro asked seriously. Though she didn't know it Sparx had heard Cynder's declaration of love & was 'subtly' trying to hint at it to Spyro

Flying back to face his brother, Sparx poked Spyro on the tip of his nose. "Not a chance big guy." Sparx answered in mock anger. "Besides, someone has to keep things light around here." Sparx stated returning to his usual self. "Hey, just a question, but when are we going back to Warfang?" Sparx asked turning serious all of a sudden. "We've been out here almost a month & a half Spyro & while it's been fun, I think it's time we return to Warfang & let them know the three of us are alright." Cynder said reluctantly agreeing with Sparx. "That's right, wait, what?" Sparx asked with a look of disbelief on his face. Turning to Spyro, Sparx pointed at Cynder. "Did she just agree with me?" He asked wide eyed. "I think she did." Spyro answered with a surprised look. With a sigh Cynder turned away from the two & launched herself into the sky in the direction of Warfang. "Wait up," Spyro called after her as he ran to catch up with his friend.

Days turned to weeks & weeks soon became a month as the two traversed the lands startling many people in the different villages they flew over. Finally after a month & a half the two were within sight of Warfang, though it was a distant smudge on the horizon. As night fell the two made camp on a rock ledge overlooking the main road that led to Warfang. After lighting a fire Spyro laid down next to Cynder who was currently looking to the stars. "Spyro, do you ever get the feeling that, no matter what we do, our lives are always going to revolve around conflict? I mean, it's all we've known for so long & even after we beat Malefor I felt like something bigger was coming & for the life of me I wish I didn't feel that way. After everything Malefor put us through I just want peace. At the same time though, I wonder how we would handle the down time. No one to; rescue from the clutches of evil, no villains to defeat. Just you & I doing whatever we felt like doing." Cynder stated after Spyro got settled. 'Maybe even: starting a family.' She thought to herself as slight warmth came to her face. "I know what you mean Cynder. I felt the same way, like beating Malefor opened the door for some other evil. No matter what happens though I want you to know that... I-I... I care about you & no matter what people say when we get back to Warfang I promise I will always watch over you." Spyro replied, blushing as he nuzzled the side of her face. 'Damn it! Why can't I just tell her how I feel?' Spyro mentally yelled at himself.

Sparx chose now: to make himself known. "Sheesh give a guy some warning why don't ya'? If you wanted me to leave all you had to do was say so." The dragonfly said obnoxiously loud. Cynder glared at him out of the corner of her eye with a look that, if looks could kill would have buried him hundreds of times over. Spyro now a little self conscious backed away with an apology. "Don't worry about it Spyro I understand what you meant & I feel the same way. After watching your back for so long I doubt we could ever fight as effectively solo as we do as a team." Cynder replied. Spyro smirked. "Well there's something to fill the down time." Spyro stated with a chuckle. "Are you serious?" Cynder asked with a look of disbelief. "Of course I am. Think about it, Malefor's dark magic isn't chaining us together anymore & if we get separated on the battlefield we need to be able to fight as effectively solo as we do when we fight as a team." Spyro answered honestly. "I see your point." Cynder said turning back to the fire. "Well we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I think we should get some rest while we can." Cynder stated as she laid her head on her paws. "I agree, after all we don't want our fans to mob us too easily." Spyro joked; though he knew all too well that was precisely what was going to happen.

As the sun rose the next morning Spyro woke to hushed whispers. Jumping to his feet he charged his lightning element only to find a small group of cheetahs around the fire he had started. Firing the bolt of electricity into the air, Spyro scanned the group. "Which one of you is the leader?" Spyro asked with a cautious glance behind him. "I am," Answered a taller than normal cheetah. "We saw the smoke from the fire as we were walking the road & stopped to check it out, that's when we found you three. We hadn't eaten yet so we borrowed the fire & were about to head out again. Are you three by any chance going to Warfang?" He asked. "Yes, we are." Spyro replied noticing a couple large packs sitting next to the cheetahs. "Are you merchants from Avalar?" Spyro asked curiously. "No we merely came to sell. We heard Warfang has someone who is interested in buying jewels & we have much to sell him if the rumors are true." The cheetah answered looking Spyro over. Turning back to his group the cheetah clapped his hands together. "Time to pack up we reach Warfang today or no one gets supper." He ordered.

After the cheetahs left, Spyro turned to his two still sleeping companions. "Sparx, Sparx wake up." Spyro whispered trying not to wake Cynder. "Mmmh, five more minutes." Sparx grumbled rolling over. Rolling his eyes Spyro gave his brother a 'shocking' wake up call. "Cynder's turned evil again Sparx." Spyro said jokingly. The dragonfly's eyes flew open wide before he flew into the air looking around wildly. Spyro chuckled. "How many times are you going to fall for that?" The purple dragon asked with a wide grin. "Ha-ha, very funny." Sparx replied sarcastically. "So, do you think we can get to Warfang today?" Cynder asked with a yawn surprising the two. "I'm sure we can but we need to go now." Spyro answered looking to the sky. "We overslept, big time." He added before taking off, Cynder & Sparx following close behind him.

Spyro & Cynder had just flown over the walls of Warfang by the time the sun was setting. The destruction they had seen in the city before was almost nonexistent as most of the buildings had been repaired or rebuilt. Surprised gasps followed the trio as the people of Warfang took notice of the returning hero's flying above them. Cheers, shouts & a few comments could be heard as some people took notice of Cynder flying close behind Spyro. "Ignore them Cynder, I know you're not that dragon anymore & eventually we'll prove it to them." Spyro stated confidently as they made their way to the temple.

Hearing the cheers from the city Terrador walked away from Dusk to look out a window, what he saw made his jaw drop & his eyes widen. "They're alive," He whispered disbelievingly. "What did you say Terrador?" Cyril asked having barely heard the earth guardian. "Spyro & Cynder they've returned!" Terrador exclaimed catching both Cyril & Volteer's attention. "Please excuse us a moment." Volteer said as the three hurriedly left the room. Limping a ways behind the guardians Dusk caught up to them just as Terrador threw open the main doors revealing a purple & gold dragon alongside a black & magenta dragoness. "Spyro, Cynder, it is good to see you both. Where have you been? We ve been looking for you two for a several months now." Cyril said with a smile. "We're sorry that we worried you." Spyro started. "But after the war with Malefor we just wanted some peace & quiet, so we stayed away from cities for a while." Cynder finished just as a mob of people from Warfang reached the top of the temple stairs.

As Cynder turned to face them several of the children that were at the front of the crowd shrank back with fearful looks. Spyro saw this as a chance to attempt to prove that Cynder was a changed dragoness. "Spyro, what are you doing?" Cynder asked as he walked past her & up to a young mole that looked to be afraid but trying to hide it. "You look brave enough, why don't you come with me." Spyro stated turning & walking back to Cynder. Looking at the purple dragon with a puzzled look as he stood beside her Cynder looked down at the mole child who was visibly shaking. Unsure of what else to do the boy reached out slowly toward Cynder. Lowering her head toward the boys hand she rested her forehead against his palm with her eyes closed hoping, praying, that the crowd might accept what they were seeing as the new her. Though many of the citizens still distrusted her, a majority decided to give her a chance & quickly surrounded the two lifting them above their heads before carrying them back down to Warfang where the tell tale sign of a celebration were seen everywhere. signs of gratitude hung here & there with both Spyro & Cynder s names on them but there were other signs obviously meant to anger Cynder that were being hung by the people that were against her.

Seeing these signs Spyros brow furrowed. "Put me down!" He shouted angrily, walking up to one particularly nasty sign. "Who put this up?" He asked looking through the crowd, no one stepped forward to take responsibility further angering Spyro. Ripping it off the wall he spat a fireball at it. "She fought for you all just as hard as I did & this is how you want to repay that? By hanging a sign & then hiding in the crowd, like a coward!" Spyro yelled at the entire group of people. "Spyro; not like this." Cynder said walking up to him. "We will find who put those signs up but this is not the way. Please calm down." She begged rubbing her head under his chin which earned many stunned gasps. Spyros eyes widened at her very public display of affection. Stepping back she looked him in the eyes. "Feel better now?" She asked jokingly, a dark purple color barely visible on her face. A throat clearing cough was the only response she got before the crowd once more picked the two up continuing the celebration for more than one reason while several moles in armor tore down the negative signs & tossed them in a pile of burned wood.

By the time the citizens decided they had celebrated enough it was well into the night. Returning to the temple Spyro & Cynder were greeted by Terrador chuckling. "I see the two of you finally managed to get away from the people of Warfang. Follow me & I'll show you to your room." The large green dragon stated walking away. Cynder looked at him as wide eyed as Spyro had been when she rubbed her head under his chin. "Room: as in sharing?" She asked glancing at Spyro out of the corner of her eye. He was similarly stunned when Terrador nodded. "The temple has very few actual rooms. Therefore you two will have to share a room." Terrador stated seriously continuing on his path. After reaching the door to their room Terrador spoke. "You two need to get some rest, so don't stay up much longer, we have many questions to ask the both of you." He informed them before bidding them goodnight. Curling up on a cushion to the right of the door Spyro left the largest cushion for Cynder. "Are you sure you'll be warm there?" Cynder asked worried. "I'll be fine Cynder besides; if it gets too cold in here I'll just start a fire." Spyro answered nodding his head to the fireplace & the large pile of wood next to it.

Meanwhile in the city of Warfang two dragons walk the streets heading for home & a place to sleep. "How did you like your first party?" Blitz asked watching the alleys for any movement at all. "It was awesome. Spyro & Cynder make such a cute couple." Star replied. "I wouldn't know anything about that but Spyro certainly does care for her, a lot more than I think he's told her." Blitz said with certainty in his voice. "What makes you say that?" Star asked with a curious look. "The way he looks at her, the way he speaks to her, but most of all it s in the way he defends her." Blitz replied looking up. "We have arrived." Blitz stated walking a bit ahead of Star & spreading his wings. "You live here?" Star asked looking over the still ruined building. "For now, as soon as the moles get to it I won't have a place." Blitz answered leaping into the air & flying into the gaping hole in the side of the building. Following close behind him Star looked around; the area looked to be a bedroom in a house. Following Blitz out the door she found a fire had already been built in what would be the dining area. "Is that usually there?" Star whispered noticing that Blitz had stopped short of the hallways end. "No, if it comes down to it I want you to run back to the dragon temple & stay there. I'll come find you as soon as I can." Blitz instructed her. Nodding her head was the only answer Blitz got before he walked into the room. "I know someone's here: show yourself!" He demanded after seeing no one in the room. I will show myself when your friend comes out of the hallway." Answered a voice that: sounded, as though it came from all around him. "Star: run!" Blitz ordered taking a defensive stance. "Now that was uncalled for." Stated the same voice; disappointedly. "Says you, now show yourself!" Blitz growled as the room darkened despite the light from the fire. "Very impressive young one but it will take more than that to scare me." The voice echoed with a hint of amusement. "It's not meant to scare you." Blitz stated running from the ruined home. As the room brightened, a grayish colored dragon stepped out of another room. "Very impressive indeed: young dragon." The gray dragon said with a contemplative look in his eyes.

Star arrived at the dragon temple an hour after the last fire light was extinguished. Sitting at the top of the stairs catching her breath, she was startled when Blitz landed hard next to her watching the sky behind him & taking a defensive stance once again. "Do they leave the doors open at night?" Star asked in a panicked tone. "No: but there's usually a mole guard inside, hurry up & knock." Blitz instructed still scanning the skies. "That won't be necessary." Said Terrador's deep yet obviously tired voice as the doors opened. Running inside, the two young dragons pushed the doors closed startling the earth guardian. "What has gotten into you two?" He asked lowering his head to look the two in the eyes. "I have no idea." Star answered looking to Blitz for answers. "I couldn't tell you for sure, all I know is that there is someone or something out there that had some kind of interest in us." Blitz said shivering. "Oh, quite so." said the same ominous voice.

Jumping out of their scales, Star & Blitz took defensive stances beside Terrador who looked puzzled. He had heard this voice before, but he couldn't remember exactly where. "Show yourself!" Terrador demanded with a growl. "As you wish; old friend." Answered the mysterious voice; with a hint of amusement. Claws clicking against stone echoed in the hall as a gray-blue colored dragon stepped into the torch light. "Hello Terrador, how have you been my friend?" asked the gray dragon. Terrador's eyes widened, standing before him was his old friend Ignitus. "Ignitus, what happened to you?" Terrador asked looking over his fellow guardian. "Not to be rude but, what's with the cape?" Terrador questioned with a laugh. "Believe me it was not by choice Terrador." Ignitus answered with a shake of his head. "As for what happened to me, I died helping Spyro & Cynder get through the belt of fire. When I awoke I was in a strange building & standing in front of me was a dragon of the same color I am now. He called himself the chronicler." Ignitus stated with a grin at Terrador stunned look. "I don't believe this." Terrador said disbelief plain on his face. Shaking his head, Terrador looked toward Spyro & Cynder's room. 'I'm going to have to apologize to him tomorrow.' The earth guardian thought to himself. Turning his attention back to Ignitus, he smiled once more. "So what do I call you now? Chronicler or: Ignitus?" He asked seriously. "I prefer my name, but either will do." Ignitus responded, sighing. "Last question; before we all head off to bed. What brings you to Warfang? I doubt you would be here if it wasn't important." Terrador stated with a glance in Spyro & Cynder's direction. "You are correct Terrador, I need to speak with Spyro & Cynder but they are not the only ones." Ignitus said looking at Blitz & Star. "I will need these two & the other guardians in attendance." Ignitus informed the large green dragon. 'Great, now we have a mission from some important figure of legend.' Blitz said to himself.

Star on the other hand was trying to absorb everything she had just heard. Her only talents were physical & mental; she had no breath ability or at least, had not discovered what it was yet. Stepping forward she cleared her throat. "What possible benefit could I be to whatever it is you have planned for us? I don't even have a breath ability." Star said with a worried look. "Do not worry young dragon, you have a place & you will soon discover what that place is." Ignitus said cryptically. With a confused look between them Blitz & Star looked up at Terrador. "Sorry young ones, I have no clue what he might be hinting at. For now I think we all need to get some sleep, follow me." Terrador said walking away. Minutes later the two were shown into a room with two other occupants. "Get some sleep & try not to wake Spyro & Cynder." Terrador said before closing the doors as quietly as he could. Following the light of a lone torch by the fireplace Blitz pulled it from its holder & tossed it on the logs in the fireplace, lighting the room with its warm glow. Curling up in front of the fire Blitz watched Star as she walked towards him. Curling up across from him beside him Star watched the flames dance over the logs. Laying her head on her paws she smiled at Blitz. "Thanks for showing me around Warfang." Star stated gratefully. Blitz was speechless; the firelight made Stars scales glow & her blue eyes shimmer like Sapphires. All he could manage to say was. "It was my pleasure." He said catching himself staring Blitz turned back to the fire & with a yawn fell to sleeps call.

Star on the other hand laid awake, a strange feeling of dread; not letting her go to sleep. Looking around the room she noticed for the first time something glowing in the room besides the fire. Shaking her head Star laid down facing away from anything that could raise her curiosity. Staring into the fire she slowly began to fall asleep, the dancing flames warming her scales.

Fires raged as a larger than normal jet black dragon, its eyes glowing blood red set homes on fire as it passed over head. Creatures that looked to have come straight from some hellish nightmare danced through the flames wielding sabers & various other swords as well as spears that dripped with poison or glowed an eerie blackish purple. "Star: run!" Blitz's voice shouts, the urgency behind it making it hard to do as she was told. Turning instead toward her new friend she visibly paled as two spears one of which was poisoned if the green slime running down Blitz's side was any indication, the other the glowing spear pierced her friends back, pinning him to the ground. Coughing up a large amount of blood Blitz gave one last order, as his eyes bored into Stars crystal blue eyes. "Run!" He yelled before falling silent. Turning to do as she was told Star came face to face with something she would never forget. "No one escapes me!" Growled; the jet black dragon. Raising one massive paw the dragon swatted Star into a crumbling wall which in turn caved in the still burning roof trapping her inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I am SO SORRY! My piece of junk computer cut off a third of this chapter. I know there is no excuse for not noticing this long before now & I won t try to make any, I will however try not to let this happen again. Once more I am so sorry.

The legend of Spyro: A new beginning.  
Chapter - three. A rough start.

Star jumped to her feet breathing heavily, having been awoken by her terrible dream. Her sudden action woke Blitz who looked at her with a curious expression. "Are you alright?" He asked with a yawn. "Yeah, yeah just a really bad dream." Star answered lying down a bit closer to Blitz. "That bad huh?" He asked putting a wing comfortingly over her back. "I would rather not talk about it right now." Star answered avoiding his eyes. "Alright then, whenever you are ready to talk about it let me know." Blitz stated before falling back to sleep. Star laid her head down looking at Blitz, who still had a wing over her back. 'I don't think I will ever be ready to talk about that dream.' She said to herself as her eyes slowly closed.

As mornings first rays of light flooded into the room Cynder was the first to wake. Stretching she heard several pops &, a snore? She had spent enough time with Spyro to know it wasn't him & Sparx couldn't have made such a loud noise, though he could be quite loud when he wanted to be. Turning toward the fireplace Cynder noticed a black dragon lying next to a white dragoness with his wing over her back. Walking as silently as she could over to Spyro she shook him awake. "What is it Cynder?" Spyro asked yawning. "We have uninvited guests." Cynder replied in a whisper. Spyro's eyes shot open at her statement. Standing the purple dragon was about to wake the sleeping dragons when the doors were thrown open waking the two sleeping dragons. "The four of you are needed in the pool of visions room immediately." Terrador said with a strange look in his eyes.

Following the earth guardian the four dragons, two of which were startled awake, entered the pool of visions room. Star looked around the room at the three other massive dragons with a worried expression plain on her face. "Here we go again." Cynder stated knowingly as she walked past Star, Spyro nodded his head in agreement. "What do you mean?" Blitz asked walking past them to sit next to Star. With a look between them they replied. "You'll see soon enough." They said in unison. Shaking his head with a sigh Blitz sat next to Star who, though she was trying her best to hide it, was nervously glancing around the room. "Don't worry so much, the guardians would never give us more than we could handle, besides, I'm here & so are the two that beat Malefor. We have nothing to worry about." Blitz stated confidently. Spyro & Cynder huffed at his comment but kept their opinions to themselves.

After seating themselves around the pool of water in the middle of the room, Ignitus spoke. "It is good to see you both doing well." He started, instantly catching Spyro's attention. "Before you ask, yes, it really is me & no, I cannot remain here much longer. I have come because our world once more needs your help Spyro, but I fear you & Cynder alone will not be enough this time, which is why I have asked these two here today." Ignitus paused to gather his thoughts. "In the last few months that I have been chronicler, I have been researching our world & its history. Several things caught my attention, the most important being that this world has a twin. The books say nothing about what lives on this other world but I can assure you it is not the threat that brings me here." Ignitus said glancing at Cynder. "Cynder, it seems your past has once more returned to threaten our world." He stated regretfully. The black dragoness sighed. 'As I knew it would.' She said to herself, her eyes downcast.

Ignitus raised her head with one massive paw before continuing his speech. "I am not blaming you Cynder, no one here is. You were not in control of yourself when you did those unspeakable things. Malefor's dark magic is to blame for it." He said reassuringly. "However, the apes have found a young dragon that you infected with Malefor's dark magic & are once more attempting to resurrect the dark master, or at the very least create a dark dragon to take his place." Terrador turned to the old fire guardian. "Can they do that; resurrect the dark master in another dragon?" He asked clearly not wanting what Ignitus had said to be true. "Unfortunately old friend, it is very possible. If they fail however, they will create a monster that knows only death & destruction. I fear the latter is the most likely outcome." Ignitus replied sadly.

Star stepped forward, catching the other young dragons attention. "Why are you telling us this? What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to stop what you re describing? We're kids, for crying out loud, are you telling me we are supposed to stop that thing I saw in my dream?" She yelled as tears fell from her eyes. The guardians, even Spyro & Cynder stared at the white dragoness. Blitz was the only one to move, stepping up beside her he rubbed his head against her neck. He felt her flinch, he also felt awkward, but it was the only thing he could think of to do at the moment. Pulling his head away he gave her a wide, confident smile. "I know they are asking a lot out of four teenage dragons, but think about it like this. We have Spyro & Cynder to watch our backs & teach us everything they can. I know you don't have your breath ability yet, but Ignitus thinks you are a good addition to the team & even though I would normally disagree with something a guardian says. I agree with the old man this time." Blitz said showing as much respect as he could to the x-fire guardian, knowing full well that he had helped Spyro & Cynder during the war with Malefor at the cost of his own life.

Ignitus looked at Star with as serious an expression as any of the guardians had ever seen from him. "Show us this dream." He said kindly. "No, no I don't want to see that thing ever again." Star said shaking her head. "I understand, but I need to know what you saw in this dream young dragon & you are the only one who can show me." Ignitus stated trying to persuade her. Star finally gave in. "How would I do that?" She asked, tears still running down her face. "Step up to the water & focus on the dream." Ignitus instructed. Several minutes later Star's dream was playing out in front of her eyes yet again. Though she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes she was afraid it would end the memory & she didn't want to see it anymore than she had to.

Once it ended Star turned away from Blitz who looked stunned at what he had seen. He had pretty much witnessed his & Star's demise, while Spyro & Cynder were nowhere to be seen. "Please, tell me that isn't what we are up against." Star said, her voice trembling. "I fear it will be." Ignitus said sadly. "You four, your mission for now is to go to the southern mountains. There is a relic there from a lost time that if at all possible you must find & bring back here. Trust & watch out for one another & you will succeed. Blitz, Star learn what you can from Spyro & Cynder on the journey, you will need it in the near future." Ignitus said, sending them off. Turning toward the door he had entered from Ignitus opened a portal back to his home. "Regrettably my time here is up & I must return to the island, however I will return periodically should the need arise. Farewell my friends." Ignitus said before disappearing through the portal he had created.

Terrador sighed heavily. "Once more we may have to abandon Warfang. I grow tired of this constant war with the apes & whatever evil they throw at us." He said ending on a growl. "I agree whole heartedly, but what else can we do?" Cyril asked turning to the earth guardian. I don't know; I just hate putting everything on the shoulders of those four young dragons, two of which faced Malefor & were lucky to make it back. I do not see their luck lasting much longer Cyril & I don't want to see their lives ended before they truly begin. The last thing we need is to bury another friend so soon after a major threat was stopped only to have another replace it." Terrador said with a despondent look on his face.

Surprisingly Volteer had been silent throughout the exchange between Terrador & Cyril, both of whom looked at the electric guardian with worried expressions on their faces. Volteer however being lost in thought as he was, didn't realize that he had missed something until Cyril cleared his throat. "Volteer, are you alright? You've been silent throughout the entire meeting." Cyril asked concerned. "Yes, yes I m fine merely thinking about what they might bring back. Ignitus, or the chronicler whichever he goes by now sent them after a relic from a forgotten time but didn't say anything about what it might be used for, he simply told them to bring it back." Volteer answered, instantly making Cyril regret bothering the electric tongued guardian.

After leaving the guardians Spyro turned to Blitz & Star. "If you have any armor now is the time to get it. Cynder & I are going to grab a set of ours, after that we will meet you at the city gates." He informed them before turning to walk away. "I don't have armor & I have no money to buy a set." Blitz stated making Spyro stop in his tracks. Looking Blitz over, Spyro knew his armor wouldn't fit the older dragon. "Before I make any suggestions. Do you have any armor or a way to get a set?" Spyro asked looking at Star. "Unfortunately no, Not unless the blacksmiths around here accept gems for payment." Star replied. Spyro shook his head. "Let me talk to the guardians & I'll let you both know what our options are, until then gather whatever else you think might be useful." He instructed before walking away.

After helping each other put their armor on, Cynder in her black set & Spyro in his gold set, Spyro walked back toward the pool of visions room. Pushing the doors open he walked up to Terrador. "Excuse me Terrador; do you have any ideas about where we could get armor for Star & Blitz?" Terrador looked down at the purple dragon. "I have one idea, but it will take time to collect both sets. They will also need to be fitted for a set that will truly protect them when you return." Terrador answered. "I understand & thank you, I'll let them know that we won't be leaving for a while." Spyro said as he left the room.

Several hours later Terrador sent a messenger after Blitz & Star. Once they arrived they were led to the same room that Terrador led them to that morning. Opening the doors they were greeted by a friend. "Welcome my friends." Dusk said with a smile. "Dusk, what are you doing here?" Star asked looking around the room. Terrador & Cyril were the only others in the room & looked as though they were hiding something. "I was asked here to assist with your armor." Dusk answered. Terrador & Cyril stepped to the side revealing armor that looked as though it was made for a dragon slightly larger than them.

Less than twenty minutes later, Star & Blitz were outfitted with their armor & had set off for the southern mountains following behind Spyro & Cynder. "Those two look ready for anything. Do you think they know something we don't?" Star asked Blitz as she flew by his side. "I don't know but it's obvious they don't completely trust us yet." Blitz stated as he looked around. "Can you blame them; after all they have never met us. I'm surprised you can still fly next to me after what you saw." Star said focusing her attention on the two dragons ahead of them. Blitz didn't reply for a few moments, which worried her, then. "I don't care about that. I know what to watch out for now & I don't plan on letting it happen. As for those two." Blitz said nodding towards Spyro & Cynder. "I guess all we can do, is prove to them that they can trust us, any suggestions?" Blitz asked with a grin.

Spyro slowed his pace as the sun began to set, letting Blitz & Star catch up. "We'll land in that clearing ahead & sleep there for the night." The purple dragon informed the two. "Alright then, I'll hunt tonight & bring back dinner for everyone." Blitz stated as he angled himself towards the clearing Spyro indicated. Once they landed Cynder turned to Star. "Okay, we haven't met & we've been given a mission together, needless to say I don't completely trust you & you have no reason to trust me, especially after hearing what I ve done." Cynder said her eyes looked sad but resolved. "I have heard what you did when Malefor controlled you & I don't hold it against you." Star stated honestly. "What happened in the past should stay in the past. After all it's what you do now that you are in control of you & from the stories, you helped Spyro beat Malefor. That gets you in my good book for life." Star said with a smile.

To say that Cynder was stunned would be an understatement. This dragoness had every right to hate her & treat her like trash, but instead she was treating her like a friend. Cynder smiled. "Thank you." She said simply as a tear fell from her eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" Star asked noticing the tear. "No, it s just that, the only other dragon to tell me he didn't care about my past & treat me like a friend was Spyro. I honestly didn't think another dragon would forgive me for what I did." Cynder answered wiping the tear away. "Huh, never thought I d cry again." Cynder said with a laugh. "I know this is none of my business but, have you told him how you feel about him?" Star asked curiously. Cynder's eyes widened. "Am I that obvious?" She asked as a slight red tint colored her scales. "To me you are but so is Spyro to Blitz, Speaking of which, where did those two go?" Star asked looking around the clearing.

Walking silently through the forest Blitz & Spyro had agreed to hunt together so they could bring dinner back at a faster pace. One kill had been made by Blitz who had lashed out with his claws at a buck that had gotten closer to him than it knew. Spyro dropped from the air landing on top of another unsuspecting buck. Looking around the two locked eyes exchanging information with a simple nod, they knew each other had one kill under their claws & only two more were needed before they could return to Star & Cynder. Blitz took to the air, while Spyro silently creeped through the forest keeping his eyes open for his next possible target. Unfortunately something else had targeted Spyro as its dinner. Lashing out with a massive paw the creature knocked Spyro across a small clearing.

As he skidded across the ground Spyro got a good look at the massive bear that chose him as its next meal. Standing on shaky legs Spyro attempted to defend himself; but lost his footing as his vision blurred from the impact of the bear s first strike. Waiting for the pain of the bears claws tearing through his scales, which never came? Spyro cracked an eye open to see Blitz standing in front of him defensively. "Not this time you overgrown cub!" Blitz growled before shrouding the bear in black flames. Cutting his breath attack off Blitz waited for the flames to disappear. Unfortunately the beast was still alive & very angry. As it lashed out with a strike that would have killed most other animals Blitz looked on disbelieving that the creature could still stand after being bathed in his black fire. Knocking Blitz into a tree the bear ran quickly over to the stunned dragon ready to kill the thing that injured it. Before it could deliver the final blow however, Spyro recovered enough to launch a volley of ice projectiles, killing the monstrous bear.

Standing Blitz shook his head. "I think that's enough for now." Spyro said, limping over to Blitz. "I agree, are you alright?" Blitz asked noticing Spyro favoring his right foreleg. "I think so, I'll have Cynder look at it when we get back." Spyro said trying to put weight on his injured leg. Almost instantly he regretted his decision as pain lanced up his leg. Growling he tucked his leg against his chest trying to get rid of the pain. "That needs looked at sooner than that." Blitz stated. Grabbing a few dry branches that were lying on the ground next to him he set them in front of Spyro. "Can you start a fire?" Blitz asked, hoping Spyro still had enough energy to use his fire breath. "Yeah, I can still light a fire." Spyro replied blowing a small jet of fire onto the wood.

As the light of the fire illuminated Spyro's leg Blitz grimaced. "You won't be walking on that tonight. I'll take you back to the clearing we left the girls in & then go back for the deer we killed. After that, Star & I will go look for a red crystal for you." Blitz informed him before stomping the fire out. "How do you plan on getting me back?" Spyro asked curiously. "I'm going to carry you, how else would I do it?" Blitz asked rhetorically before taking to the sky. Carefully grabbing Spyro by the sides, Blitz carried him back to Star & Cynder.

Setting Spyro down carefully Blitz turned to Star & Cynder. "Spyro got hurt while we were hunting; I'm going back for the deer we caught. After that, Star, I need your help finding a red crystal for him." Blitz informed her before he left once again. "Did Blitz hurt you?" Cynder asked worriedly. Star looked at Spyro with a concerned expression. "No Cynder, he actually helped me when the bear attacked me. This thing was huge Cynder & a lot stronger than a normal bear; it took a direct hit from Blitz's shadow flames & a large volley of ice projectiles to bring it down." Spyro said shaking his head. "Let me see your leg." Star instructed. Turning toward the white dragoness Spyro did as he was told. A small puddle of blood had formed under Spyro's held up paw & a massive grossly discolored bruise had started to form.

Tapping Cynder with a wing tip Star motioned for her to follow. Once they were far enough away Star turned to Cynder. "I can't wait for Blitz to get back & Spyro can't be left alone, so when Blitz comes back tell him I went east to look for a red crystal for Spyro & that I'll meet him at the river in that direction." Star instructed. "Alright, but be careful." Cynder stated before returning to Spyro's side. Minutes later Blitz came back with two large bucks in his forepaws. "Where is Star?" He asked after setting them down in front of Spyro & Cynder. "Star went east after she looked at Spyro's leg; she said it couldn't wait for you to return. She asked me to tell you she would meet you at the river that's in that direction." Cynder replied, watching him run off into the woods.

Hours seemed to drag by as Star searched through the forest for the elusive red crystals. Having no luck so far, Star headed toward the river where she said she would meet Blitz. More than half way there she stumbled over something. Picking herself up Star turned to examine what tripped her. Finding a small red crystal she broke it off its base. 'This won't heal those gashes but it will at least help them heal faster.' Star said to herself. Once more Star headed toward the river, hoping that Blitz was waiting for her there.

Making his way through the woods as quickly & carefully as he could Blitz kept an eye out for both Star & the red crystals for Spyro. As he entered a clearing Blitz looked around for Star, but only found a medium sized red crystal. 'At least I found this.' Blitz stated before continuing on with his search for Star. Almost half an hour later Blitz arrived at the river. Looking up & downstream Blitz hoped to see Star there waiting for him, unfortunately she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing Blitz weighed his options. One; he could take to the air & hopefully spot her that way but seeing as it was dark & his scales were black that might end with him getting hurt, as there was a high chance of him startling her. Two; he could sit & wait for Star, hoping that he was in the right spot.

Luckily, while he was trying to make his decision, Star walked out of the woods a couple hundred feet from Blitz. "Star, over here Blitz called hoping she could see him. Turning toward his voice she could barely make out his silhouette. Walking toward where she thought he was, Star stepped into the moon light & her scales lit up the surrounding area like a lantern, revealing Blitz who was almost as surprised as Star apparently was. Looking at herself Star turned back to Blitz. "I think I know why Ignitus sent me with you now." She said with a laugh. "I guess so." Blitz replied, staring at the glowing dragoness. "I found a red crystal but I don't think it will be enough to heal the gashes in Spyro's leg." Star informed him as the two took to the air. "I found one too, but I'm not sure about it either." Blitz replied hoping that what they had found combined would be enough to at least heal the large cuts that ran down Spyro's right foreleg.

Landing back at the clearing they found Spyro & Cynder had finished off one deer by themselves & were hungrily eyeing the other. "If you guys were that hungry you should have eaten it. I don't mind hunting again." Blitz stated as he & Star landed in the clearing they had decided to camp in. Setting the crystals down, they almost instantly flew towards Spyro closing the gashes in his scales. The massive bruise on the other hand was another issue. "Thank you both." Spyro said grateful that they had found enough of the red crystals to heal the most severe part of his injury. After another thankfully uneventful hunting trip Spyro & the others turned in for the night.

End notes I hope you all are enjoying the story so far & I apologize for having to repost this chapter, I forgot to add this little note to the previous chapter 3 & I didn't notice until a few days ago that my useless piece of junk computer cut off A THIRD of this chapter, I am SO SORRY! Next chapter our heroes find the relic & much more, but are they prepared for what happens when it is accidentally activated? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Don't forget to leave a review; I really want to know what you think of the story so far. 


	4. Chapter 4

The legend of Spyro: A new beginning.  
Chapter four. Getting to know you.

As the sun rose the next morning, Blitz was the first to wake. Stretching he looked around the clearing to see if any of the others had woken up before him, they had not. After checking on Spyro, Blitz scratched a simple message into the dirt & walked into the woods.

An hour later Spyro woke to what felt like a blow to his bruised leg. Biting his tongue he did his best not to make too much noise. Looking down at his bruised leg he found Cynder sleeping soundly, her head lying on his injured leg. Lifting her off of his leg Spyro moved so that his leg wouldn't be hurt again & set Cynder's head gently on the ground. Looking around the clearing he noticed that Blitz was missing. Pushing himself up with his three good legs Spyro looked around for any signs of a struggle. Finding none, he was about to lie down.

Star had been awake for a while, long enough to see Blitz scratch a message into the dirt. So when Spyro woke & began looking around the clearing she watched but didn't say anything. When he went to lie down she noticed a problem. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said standing up. "Why not?" Spyro asked confused. "Because the way you were going was only going to hurt your leg." Star answered supporting his left side so he could lie down without falling over. "Thank you." Spyro said grateful for her help. "You're welcome. Blitz went hunting, just so you know." Star informed the purple dragon. "I figured as much." Spyro said with a laugh. "How long have you known him?" Spyro asked, hoping to learn something about the white dragoness aside from the fact that she had no element as of yet.

Star laid down in front of him with her front paws crossed. "I've only known him for two or three days." Star replied. "But in that time I haven't learned a whole lot about him, until now that is." She said with a slight smile. "While we were in Warfang he acted strangely, his steps were careful & the one time there was a fight he ran instead of facing the ones that were causing him problems. As tough as he acts, he's afraid of what others think of him." Star said thinking about everything she had seen, heard & been through while she was around the black dragon. "Other than that, I don't know much about him. You, being another male could probably tell me more about him than that." Star said hopefully.

Spyro shook his head. "Not really, he keeps to himself from what I ve seen so far. I can tell you that he's a good hunter & his fighting skills aren't half bad, but that's all I know." Spyro replied. "If you don't mind, would you tell me a bit about yourself?" He asked, looking the white dragoness in the eyes. "Sure, what do you want to know?" Star questioned. Spyro thought a moment before asking his first question. "Well for starters what brought you to Warfang?" Spyro said. Sighing Star retold the part of her story that directly answered his question. "I was informed of Warfang by a passing group of dragons that were headed there. After I packed what I thought was essential for the trip I set off. As any other journey goes I had my share of difficulties along the way & while escaping one such difficulty I made two friends, Blitz whom you know & another, which I don't think it would be wise to tell you about just yet." Star answered with an honest smile. "I can understand that." Spyro replied. "What about your parents?" Spyro asked. Star turned away from Spyro. "Dead, Malefor's army killed them seven years ago." Star replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Spyro stated apologetically.

Star faced the purple dragon once more. "It's alright, I just miss them sometimes." Star answered her smile returning. "Blitz is back." Star said turning to the west. "I don't hear anything." Spyro said sounding confused. "You don't?" Star said with a surprised look on her face. Seconds later Blitz flew over the trees & landed with two large bucks, one in his mouth, and the other between his front paws. "I'll come back with a couple more in a little while." He said before flying off again.

Cynder woke up minutes later to the smell of blood. "I take it Blitz went hunting again?" She asked stretching. Star turned to the black dragoness before answering. "Yeah, he woke up before us & probably got bored." She stated. "Do you have any other questions you would like answered?" Star questioned turning back to Spyro. "None right now, if I think of any I will let you know." Spyro answered.

Blitz returned half an hour later to the sounds of laughter. After landing he turned to Spyro. "What's so funny?" He asked placing a deer in front of Star. "I was just telling a story about my brother Sparx." Spyro answered. Blitz nodded once before tearing into his breakfast.

After everyone had finished their breakfast Cynder helped Spyro stand & they once more took to the sky hoping to reach their destination well before nightfall. As the four dragons flew in silence Spyro sighed. "What's wrong Spyro?" Cynder asked concerned. "Nothing important Cynder." Spyro answered glancing at Blitz & Star. "They will talk when they are ready. Star's vision probably has them both scared. The only reason it didn't bother us is because we've faced death many times & come through relatively unscathed. Besides that they probably don't know what to say to a couple of famous & important dragons like us." Cynder joked nudging the purple dragon in the side with her wing tip. "Very funny Cynder." Spyro said with a smile.

Flying closer to the white & black dragons Spyro cleared his throat to get their attention. "Is everything alright over here?" He asked looking around for anything that might run into him. "Yeah, we were just talking. Are you & Cynder alright?" Blitz asked. "For now everything is great on our side." Spyro replied.

The remainder of the day flew by in silence until Cynder claimed her companion s attentions as the sun began to set. "We have arrived." She said, her tone happy but cautious. As the sun began its descent behind the mountains, casting the land before them into premature night Spyro landed in a clearing close to the base of the mountains. "We'll camp here tonight & investigate the mountains tomorrow, hopefully these are the mountains we were sent to check out." Spyro stated carefully lying down. "Agreed, Cynder would you come hunting with me?" Blitz asked. "Why me, why not Star?" She asked curiously. "I asked you, because your shadow element would allow you to move quickly between camp & where we are hunting. If I took Star, we would have to either fly them back, which I don't want to do again, or drag one kill each back at a time. I doubt a white dragoness would like to be covered head to toe in blood & to be honest neither of those sounds like a fun option right now." Blitz stated trying to make his wings comfortable.

I take it you two have never flown all day two days in a row?" Cynder asked. "I have never had a reason to." Blitz started. "If I had known I would need that skill I would have worked on it. All things considered though I think I'm doing pretty well." He finished. "I'm fine, really. I've had plenty of time to work on my flying capability." Star stated. "You're getting off topic. Cynder, come here for a moment please?" Spyro said with a strange glint in his eyes. "What's up Spyro?" Cynder questioned. "I want you to go with him. I got to know him a bit by hunting with him & you might learn more than I did." Spyro instructed. "I don't think it's a good idea, he doesn't seem to like me, despite the kindness in his voice." Cynder whispered. "So find out why, He doesn't seem like the type to act impulsively & I doubt that he would attack the friend of the dragon that saved the planet." Spyro stated, Cynder sighed. "I guess you're right." She said turning back to Blitz. Walking up to the black male dragon Cynder looked him in the eyes. "I'm ready to go when you are." She stated hesitantly. "Glad to hear it, follow me." He said walking into the woods.

Silence reigned as the two black dragons crept through the forest in search of game. Much to their disappointment nothing seemed to be out tonight & the two were growing more & more frustrated. Stopping for a moment to get their bearings Cynder decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for a while. "What did I do to make you hate me?" She asked out of the blue. Turning to her with a heavy sigh, Blitz looked her in the eyes. "To make it clear, I don't hate you. I hate that because of Malefor's corruption of you; dark dragons are looked down on as weak & simple minded." Blitz stated. "If I did hold something against you, it would be that you have control of so many elements while I can only use one." Blitz joked to lighten the situation. "Those other elements came at a price that, had I been able to, would not have accepted." Cynder stated seriously. "But your answer doesn't tell me why I saw hatred in your eyes." She added. "I was talking to you & glaring at the mountains. My wings feel like two large boulders & at their base feels like Terrador stomped on me. All because of those stupid mountains & whatever secret they hold." Blitz growled Cynder smiled. "It's obvious we're not going to find anything tonight, so let s go back to camp. We've been gone a long time & I want to get some sleep before we have to check out those mountains." Cynder stated with a silent yawn. "Agreed." Blitz added while trying not to yawn.

Meanwhile back at camp Spyro & Star sat in awkward silence as neither could come up with a way to start a conversation without bringing up the past. "So, how old are you?" Star asked suddenly. "I'm fifteen, I think. Being frozen inside a crystal you made really throws off your sense of time." Spyro answered with a laugh. "How old are you?" He questioned. "I'm fourteen." Star stated. "Really? You don't look it." Spyro said looking surprised. "Looking at you I thought you were twelve or thirteen. I wasn't too far off." Spyro stated. "They have been gone a long time, should I go look for them?" Star questioned looking at Spyro. "Nah they'll be alright, Cynder has four elements like me & trust me; she knows how to use them." Spyro joked making Star grin.

Hours later Cynder & Blitz walked back into their camp to find Star still awake & watching for them while Spyro slept. "I'm glad you two made it back, I was starting to worry something might have happened to you." Star said welcoming them back to camp. "Unfortunately we couldn't find anything to eat so someone will have to hunt tomorrow so we don't go relic hunting on empty stomachs." Blitz stated grumpily. "We will be fine for one night, but we HAVE to find something tomorrow morning." Cynder stated lying down next to Spyro.

As the sun rose the next morning Star rose earlier than the others. Shaking Blitz awake, Star spoke. "Time to hunt." She said as she walked away. "Alright, I doubt we'll find anything though." Blitz stated as he stretched. "Should we wake up Cynder before we leave?" Blitz asked walking up beside Star. "It would probably be a good idea, otherwise they're defenseless." Star said attempting to wake the black & magenta colored dragoness. "Mmmh five more minutes Spyro." Cynder mumbled trying to push the bothersome paw away. "Sorry Cynder but I need you up." Star stated before placing both paws on Cynder s back & rapidly shaking her. "I'm up, I'm up." Cynder growled angrily. "Blitz & I are going hunting" Star informed her as the two walked into the woods.

Several hours & a good meal each later, Spyro & the others had taken off to investigate the mountain range. From the sky they looked just like every other mountain, which was infuriating to the dragons who thought they were investigating the wrong mountain range. That is until Spyro disappeared right before their eyes. Shaking their heads & double checking their surroundings Blitz, Star, & Cynder turned to each other with disbelieving looks on their faces.

Spyro hovered in place as before him, where open air used to be now stood a seamless stone building. At least it would have been seamless had it not been for the large hole in the wall a few feet above him with burn marks around the edges. "I think we found what we were looking for." Spyro stated wide eyed. Hearing no response Spyro turned to see his group several dozen feet behind him talking to one another, yet he could not hear anything they said. "Very funny guys knock it off & let's get back to investigating. These ruins give me the creeps." Spyro said with a slight growl. Whether or not they heard him none in his group acknowledged his statement which further angered the purple dragon. Flying back toward them Spyro growled. "I said let's go, those ruins give me the creeps." He said angrily. "Spyro, you're back!" Cynder said happily. "What do you mean; I've been ahead of you three for a while now?" Spyro said with a confused expression. "Spyro, you disappeared, we couldn't see you & though you said something, we didn't hear you." Blitz stated looking behind the purple dragon. "What did you find wherever you went?" Star asked gliding to Blitz's side.

Spyro shook his head. "Buildings of every size & built by something or someone more skilled than the moles best craftsmen." Spyro began. "The buildings looked as though a battle had taken place long ago. I don't know why, but even though the place looks deserted I felt like I was still being watched." Spyro finished looking over his shoulder. 'I still do.' He said to himself. "Alright then, let's go check out the creepy abandoned ruins." Blitz said confidently. "I don't know what if we really are in the wrong place & this is just a waste of time?" Cynder questioned. "I don't think we are Cynder. Call it what you want, but I think we are in the right place." Spyro stated with certainty in his voice. "Alright, enough talk, we investigate here for a bit & see if we can find what we were sent after. If we don't find anything here." Blitz sighed. "We'll continue south until we reach another mountain range." Blitz said with a slight growl. "One at a time with a wide gap between us so no one runs into each other." Spyro stated as he returned the way he appeared from.

As the dragons entered the apparent dome that hid the strange city, their jaws dropped. Buildings equally as tall as some of the moles but built to withstand the test of time. In the middle of the ancient city stood two large pillars connected to each other at the top by what looked to be a ball of white energy with several bolts of what looked like lightning holding it to the top of the pillars. "Note to self, avoid central area." Blitz said aloud as he examined the city below & around him. "Where do we check first & how do we know what we are looking for?" Cynder asked looking for any important or larger than normal buildings. "I don't know Cynder, Ignitus said we would know it when we saw it." Spyro answered.

Blitz flew closer to Spyro before speaking. "I think we should split up, two teams of two & search this place building by building. If we don't find anything maybe that monstrosity is what we re looking for." Blitz said offering the only idea he could come up with. "It's worth a shot." Spyro agreed "But what do we do if that thing is what we were sent after? We don't know how to shut it down & we can't just destroy it, can we?" Cynder questioned as she glanced around the abandoned city, an unnerving feeling of being watched came over her making her narrow her eyes as she carefully watched the shadows for any movement. "No I don't think we should destroy it, find a way to cut power to it or something else but definitely not destroy it. Besides we could never rebuild that thing." Star answered as she too looked cautiously around the city.

Blitz noticed the girls looking around the city with caution in their eyes. "What has you two spooked?" He questioned, wondering if they had seen something. "I feel like we're being watched." Star & Cynder stated at the same time. Looking at each other with surprised expressions the two almost missed a somewhat silent laugh as the ghostly figure of a women clad in a long flowing white cotton dress with a blue glow around her form appeared below them to their left. Spinning quickly her dress flew out in a wide circle as she danced away from the four dragons. Turning back to face the two males, Star & Cynder exchanged worried glances. "Did you guys see that?" Star asked panicked. "If you saw a weird ape like creature in some white clothing surrounded by a blue aura, yes." Blitz stated staring at the spot the figure once stood. "Do we follow it?" Spyro asked with a curious tone in his voice.

Turning to the purple dragon, Blitz, Star, & Cynder each had incredulous looks on their faces. "Are you serious?" Cynder asked her voice low. "After all that you & I have been through, you want to chase a ghost?!" She questioned angrily. "We don't know that it was a ghost maybe it's a part of the city, I mean everything here is well ahead of our time Maybe it's a welcome to the city thing." Spyro said jokingly trying to calm Cynder down. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, ok let's follow the ghost." Cynder spat knowing that she could always use the 'I told you so' line after they escaped the obvious trap.

Blitz glanced back at where the figure had disappeared to see it appear once again, but this time it was motioning for them to follow it. "Guys, I think that's what it wants us to do." He stated with a worried tone in his voice. "I have a bad feeling about this." Star said following Cynder & Spyro to the ground in front of the figure. After all four dragons landed in front of the figure it spoke in a melodic female voice. "Welcome to Sanctuary, first & only human city on this planet. My name is Cori; I'm an A.I. or artificial intelligence. It has been well over a thousand years since your kind set foot inside the barrier & sadly no humans remain in Sanctuary. Tell me what brings you here noble dragons?" Cori questioned with a curious expression on her face. "We were sent here to retrieve a relic, but nothing here looks very important except that thing in the center of town & now you, though I don t think you can leave this city." Spyro answered earning a slap to the back of his head from Cynder s wing. "We don't even know if we can trust her yet & you give away our mission, what are you thinking?" She asked angrily. "I'm thinking honesty is the best policy. She waved us down instead of shooting us down, which I m sure she could have done & instead of being rude to us from the start she was very polite so why shouldn't we extend the same courtesy." Spyro answered silencing Cynder until Cori spoke. "I understand why you don't trust me Cynder but I can't harm you like the Dark Master & his servants did. Showing myself to you like this drained a small portion of what the Portal generator is using to stay active." Cori stated sadly.

Blitz looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking. "I thought portals were made by magic." He said to Spyro. "The ones built by us or our ancestors are this one isn't." Spyro replied. "Cori, how do you know about what the dark master did to Cynder & why do you look sad?" Star asked curiously, Cori grinned. "When the humans lived here they had a massive space program & put several dozen satellites into orbit around this planet." Cori replied earning confused stares from the dragons in front of her. "The humans put a bunch of spy glasses in space that allow me to watch what happens outside of the barrier." Cori simplified. "That sounds so cool, can you show us?" Blitz asked hopefully. "I can, but you need clearance & that will take more power from the portal generator that I'm not sure it can spare." Cori stated concernedly. "Ok, how can we help?" Spyro asked.

Cori looked thoughtful for a moment before looking Spyro in the eyes. "I've seen you use electricity as well as fire, ice, & earth. Your electric breath could charge the system enough to let me activate the systems I need to give you all access to the entire city; however it could also cause issues because of variances in voltage." The A.I. said with a contemplative expression. "It's worth the risk, follow me." Cori said leading the purple dragon to a maintenance hatch. "All you need to do is breathe your electricity on this box." Cori instructed pointing at a box with a lightning box on it. "But wait until you see the light above you come on." She finished before disappearing. A few minutes later the light above Spyro flickered on & Spyro unleashed his electric attack on the box.

Draining his reserves of magic, Spyro's head drooped as he lay down to rest a moment before Cori reappeared. "I'm surprised," She started. "Your electricity was more than enough to get all systems back up & running except for a few, but without a physical body I can't fix the ones that are still down. Follow me & I'll get your identifications & clearance cards. Cori said walking toward a small building. Walking, quite literally, through the door, Cori activated all the equipment she would need, which there was nothing in the city she couldn't activate, through the network she could connect herself to everything that the humans would allow her to interface with. One by one the dragons gave Cori the information she needed to clear them for wandering the city. Blitz was first & after answering all her questions a small needle dropped from the ceiling before sticking it's self into Blitz's left shoulder. "Ow, what the heck was that for?" He questioned with an upset look on his face. "That was your identification card. It's a small microchip that contains all the information you gave me & your clearance level which will be the highest for all of you." Cori stated as the others looked to be second guessing their decision.

After micro chipping the four dragons, Cori led them to her observation deck. Activating the monitors for the satellites that looked down on the dragon realms. "I can see everything that goes on everywhere on this planet, recently though I ve been keeping track of the dragon population throughout the last three hundred years & I must say after Cynder's corrupt form was defeated the dragons have been making a comeback. Your species is almost back to the levels prior to Malefor turning to the dark side." Cori stated sounding impressed. "Wait, is that what happened here? Malefor's army killed everyone?" Blitz & Spyro asked at the same time, Cori sighed. Swiping a hand in front of her a screen appeared, tapping on a few of the holographic keys she brought up a video dated close to four hundred years ago.

/Video sequence begin/

Bullets flew followed by balls of black energy. An ape growled as he smashed through a barricade grabbing several soldiers in a bear hug that pinned their arms to their sides as the ape crushed their rib cages. Dropping them in a heap of broken bodies some still gasping for breath as blood filled their lungs others staring sightlessly up at the brilliant blue sky of the dragon realms. Continuing on its path the ape charged another barricade only to be cut down by a mounted machine gun with a belt of ammunition. It didn't last however as an ape with a staff launched an explosive ball of black energy at the gunner effectively destroying the gun & the barricade but leaving only wounded soldiers lying on the ground trying to get their senses back in order, only to feel the sting of a blade as the apes cut their throats or ran them through with their blades leaving them to either bleed out or slowly choke on their own blood as it slowly filled their lungs.

The scene cut to the inside of a building where Cori could be seen arguing with a man who was apparently in charge of the army & her. "Sir, please give me access to the city's defenses I can target enemy personnel with greater accuracy than your men I could even take out key personnel on the enemies side." She pleaded hoping he would see reason before it was too late. "Why, so you can turn on us after we defeat the enemy because we gave you free reign of the city's defenses? No, now issue the orders you were given & provide what Intel you can to my men." Barked the commander. "But Sir I..." She started before the commander jumped from his seat & into the light. "Do as I ordered or return to standby!" He screamed the scar on the left side of his face twisting grotesquely as he yelled at the A.I. "Alpha squad, Delta needs reinforcements. Bravo squad move to Charlie s position & retake the barricade." Cori instructed as a look of shame took over her face. It was her job to keep casualties to a minimum & so far she had & was currently failing that directive because of one man that hated her because he was betrayed by an A.I. that came after her. Watching the screens she watched the people & dragons she was supposed to protect die horribly slow & painful deaths even the squads she had just instructed to new positions stood little to no chance against the massive army of apes that flooded the city. The massive dark purple dragon that commanded them showed no mercy whatsoever to any that stood in his way tearing them apart with his claws, teeth, & whatever element he chose. Turning her head away from the screens a digital tear fell from her eyes as she clenched & unclenched her fist. If that stubborn human had any clue as to what was about to happen he showed no sign of it.

Disappearing from her place in the middle of the room Cori found her robotic body through the cables that kept it charged inserting herself into it she quickly made her way back to the command room & slapped her commanding officer as hard as she could knocking him to the floor. "Issue the retreat order, get your men to the gate, & give me access to the city's defenses. I'll take care of the rest." Cori yelled with a robotic tinge to her otherwise melodic voice. "I still give the orders around here!" The commander shouted earning a glare from Cori's robotic eyes. "Not anymore, as of this moment you are relieved of command by command protocol Alpha Zulu 273-Siera1. Now, give me access to the city's defenses & get your men out of here, that's an order soldier!" Cori demanded. "Yes m'am," He growled distrustfully.

Back outside the scar-faced man issued the retreat order to every soldier he passed as well as calling it out over the radio along with the rally point. After fortifying the area around the gate Scar-face issued defensive orders waiting for the gate to open. Less than a minute later the gate opened unfortunately so did several of the barricades as dark magic obliterated their defenses sending bodies flying through the gate bloodied & severely wounded or dead as men on foot fled through the gate to the safety of their home planet. As the last human leapt through the gate it closed cutting the apes & the dragon commanding them off from their goal.

/Video sequence end/

The room was silent as the dragons contemplated what they had seen & Cori knew the first words that would leave their mouths & she didn't need to hear them, she had settled herself with it long ago & knew that her purpose would come later & here it stood, right beside her in the form of four young dragons. Nodding her head Cori turned to Spyro & his friends. "I know what you're about to say & though I'm grateful you need not say anything. However I have a request of you four." She said with a hopeful tone in her voice. "What could we possibly do for you?" Cynder asked hesitantly. "The Energy plant needs to be reactivated & I'm not able to access it myself I can walk you through what you need to do but that's it. If you can do that for me I have a gift for each of you that should offer more protection than what you have now." She stated with a gleam in her holographic eye.

Nodding his head Blitz stepped up with Star following his lead. "We'll take care of the energy plant; Spyro & Cynder can take care of anything else that needs done on this end." He stated confidently. "Actually I need Star to stay behind as well one of you should be able to take care of the energy plant." Cori corrected. "Alright then, let's get moving." Blitz stated stretching & popping his joints making Star & Cynder cringe at the sounds. "Where do I go from here?" He questioned.

Almost an hour on foot in an underground tunnel later Blitz found himself walking past the skeletons of humans & apes alike. For each human he passed that had fallen in combat he offered a slight nod & a short mental prayer, as for the apes he offered nothing, they were weak minded monsters that deserved nothing in his mind. As he approached the end of the hall Blitz looked around seeing consoles protruding from the walls & in the middle of the room a large device with red lights & what looked to be switches. Walking further into the dimly lit room Blitz tapped the side of his head activating the communication device he was given. "I think I'm at the switches you told me about, what do I do now?" He asked, hoping the device still worked from his current position. "Find the biggest switch on the panel & turn it until a green light comes on. After that throw the other switches in numerical order." Cori instructed. After completing his task Blitz cued his communicator once more. "All lights green, what now?" He asked hoping he could get back to his friends. He felt as though something had been following him & as he looked around the room he swore he saw something move. Inhaling through his nose he picked up an all too familiar scent. Activating his communicator once more Blitz took a defensive stance as he placed himself somewhere he could see the entire room. "Hostiles still present in the city-" Was all he could get out before the sounds of combat were heard over his comm.

Cori had sent Spyro to keep the portal generator powered until they could get the power plant back up & running While Star & Cynder were posted in the observation room watching the vitals of one of their friends each, Star watching Blitz's & Cynder watching Spyro's when out of nowhere Blitz's vitals spiked & over the speakers in the observation area they heard. "Hostiles still present in the city-" Before the sounds of combat were heard over the speakers. Turning to Cori Star was about to ask, but The A.I. beat her to it. "Star, go help Blitz & then get back here, Cynder get to Spyro & defend him as long as you can. If you have to leave the gate & get back here, I will not lose four young dragons to these beasts." Cori ordered with authority. Nodding the two females left to aid their friends.

Dodging a strike on instinct alone Blitz rolled to his feet launching a torrent of shadow flame at his opponent destroying whatever device or enchanted item hid him from sight. Glaring at the ape that stood in front of him Blitz was stunned when the beast spoke clearly. "You dragons think you are so strong yet you send children to do your dirty work." The ape sneered. "They send children because you assholes are weak." Blitz shot back as the room darkened. An all encompassing blackness spread from Blitz's shadow blocking out all light in the room that the ape could use. Laughing menacingly Blitz spoke loud enough for his voice to echo in the small room. "If you thought I would be just some weak no skilled dragon you are sorely mistaken beast." Blitz stated with a wicked laugh. Lashing out with his claws Blitz easily tore through the muscles of the ape s weapon arm before biting into the other & ripping a chunk out of it. Disengaging the ape Blitz slashed his opponent s throat with his tail blade before dropping the shadows that covered the room revealing the black dragon with small splotches of red covering the front half of his body & a look of hatred on his face. The ape only grinned as he noticed a white dragoness appear behind the black dragon." You may... have... won this fight... but you just lost ...an ally." The ape managed to say through gasps for breath & gurgles of blood.

Turning to look behind him Blitz saw Star with a stunned look on her face & blood pouring from a large stab wound in her abdomen. "Star, no!" Blitz yelled as he tackled the massive ape standing over her before clawing its throat to shreds. Turning his attention back to Star, Blitz cued his comm. "Cori, Star's been hurt badly I need help, she's not going to last much longer." He said panicking. "Blitz you need to calm down & tell me what kind of wound." Cori instructed. "Sword wound, in & out, she's not breathing too good either." Blitz answered still sounding panicked but more in control of himself than before. "On the wall should be a red box with a white cross on it, open it & grab the container that says BIO-FOAM." Cori instructed quickly. "I've got it." Blitz replied. "This is going to hurt her a bit, but it should stop the bleeding & give her back the collapsed lung so she can breathe, insert the tip into both sides of the wound & push the handle into the container." Cori ordered waiting for a response. "I'm sorry Star, I'm so sorry."

Cynder had made it to Spyro before anything had gotten to him by using her shadow sneak ability. Popping up out of the ground by Spyro she immediately took a defensive stance while Spyro occasionally charged the portal generator back to operational standby levels. "What's going on Cynder?" Spyro asked nervously as he noticed she looked angry & defensive. "Blitz was attacked I was sent to defend you while you keep the gate in working order." Cynder answered quickly as her eyes slowly tracked their surroundings, watching for any movement at all. "Is he alright?" Spyro asked launching a small bolt of electricity at the wires that powered the gate. "I don't know we won't know until we get back to base." Cynder answered catching something out of the corner of her eyes.

Turning to face it she found three dozen apes all in the same outfits as the ones from Cori's videos. Cueing her comm. as she was taught Cynder spoke into the microphone. "Cori, we have a problem." She stated as her claws glowed with a toxic green color. "The black one is mine." Growled a voice that Cynder had hoped to never hear again. "Gaul, how did you survive?" She growled, venom dripping from her teeth as she snarled at her worst enemy. "I know not who Gaul is, but something in me demands your blood. The only reason for that would be that you betrayed the dark master." The now unknown ape said as it walked past the others easily towering over them making them look like ants compared to him. "My name is Rath." He stated resting the head of his bladed mace on the ground just in front of him. "Well then Rath, betrayed is a strong word, considering I never willingly served that maniac, which by the way died at our claws." Cynder stated some of her old sadistic self showing through as she faced the massive ape. "Then my men & I will show no mercy." Rath stated raising his mace & with a roar the apes he commanded charged the two dragons.

Swords & various other weapons slashed at the dragoness yet none made contact as Cynder dissolved into the shadows beneath her confusing the apes. Bursting from the shadows Cynder launched four apes into the air slashing at them with her claws & tail blade ending three of their lives but only wounding the fourth. As Cynder hovered in the air Spyro launched a charged beam of electricity at the would be army of apes that while dealing massive amounts of damage as it jumped from one to another until reaching the power cables, only angered them into focusing on him. From her spot high above the army of apes Cynder noticed the lead ape merely watching his men wear the two dragons down with a wicked fanged grin. 'Bastard, he's letting us wear ourselves out killing his men while he waits to kill us at his discretion.' Cynder growled before charging back into the mass of flailing bodies. Slamming into the ground Cynder screamed sending out wave after wave of her fear element unknowingly hitting Spyro as well as their enemies. Grunting as his fears came to life before his very eyes Spyro only became enraged as Cynder was struck down by Rath's mace, before the ape could strike the killing blow he was obliterated by Spyro's convexity element.

Cynder turned as a roar of barely restrained rage sounded from Spyro's last known position. Diving into a stair well Cynder watched as electricity exploded in waves that fried every ape it came in contact with. Climbing out of the stair well Cynder looked around at the destruction around her. Spyro had killed all of the smaller apes, that much was clear, Rath on the other hand climbed to his feet with only a few burns & a jerky movement every once in a while. "You cursed runts!" He yelled anger plain on his face. "You have interfered for the last time in our plans, now you die!" Rath roared as he charged the two. Cynder took a defensive position in front of Spyro, who looked worn out & covered in small cuts from the apes swords. Attempting to coat her claws in poison Cynder found out all too late that she had used up her mana when she unleashed her fear element. Growling, Cynder charged at Rath meeting him halfway before rolling to the right as the ape slammed his mace into the ground where Cynder had been moments ago. "You're going to have to be faster than that." Cynder quipped as she jumped up & slashed the ape across his face.

Rath howled in pain as Cynder s claws raked his face, leaving long gashes across & through his left eye, effectively blinding him in that eye. Grabbing Cynder by the neck before she could escape Rath slammed her into the ground before raising his bladed mace & bringing it back down with the sick sound of bones breaking & scales & flesh being destroyed under the weapons force resounded through the area. Cynder opened her eyes, she had expected pain but felt nothing. As her eyes focused she saw golden scales standing over her. Spyro, no, why did you do it?" She asked as blood dripped off of her friend s side & onto her neck. "Because I couldn't watch you die, knowing I could stop it." He stated with a smile. "Besides, scars don't suit a pretty girl like you." He teased before Rath ripped the mace from his back causing pain Spyro had never felt before in his life. "Just rest Spyro; I'll take care of this monster." Cynder said as she caught & laid Spyro down, blood already forming a small pool behind the wounded dragon. Turning back to her opponent she found him licking one of the blood covered blades. "It has been quite a while since I last tasted dragon blood. I must say it is as sweet as I remember." Rath said with a sadistic grin.

Cynder knew he was trying to make her mad & if the situation were any different she wouldn t let him get to her but time was a luxury she didn't have. "You just don't know who your messing with, do you?" Cynder asked as Spyro passed out, though her voice sounded different to the ape. Somehow it had echoed though she spoke barely above a whisper. As he looked closely at her, Rath noticed what had changed. Her scales had darkened to an all consuming black that seemed to darken the area around her & her eyes glowed, a solid, bright, pupil-less white. "Allow me to show you what happens to those that hurt my friends." Cynder said as a purple beam shot from her mouth obliterating the ape & tearing large holes in the sides of buildings. Cutting the beam off as the last ashen remains of Rath floated into oblivion, Cynder returned to her normal self & using her shadow element sank herself & Spyro into the ground rushing off to the observation deck, unknowingly leaving the activated gate unguarded.

A/N: If you notice any typo's please let me know, I do my best to catch them but some may have slipped past me. I hope you are enjoying the story so far & I hope you are having a good day or night, whatever it may be where you are. :) 


End file.
